The Aftermath of the Great Escape
by Silvermokona
Summary: April and May were one of the many pokemorphs to flee the Organization Infinite labs during the famous 'Great Escape'. But after running into another morph, they find themselves thrown into a conflict beyond what they could ever imagine. Rewrite
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey guys, it's me again. Just letting you know that Part 1 and 2 are going to be going through some serious re-writing, so the rest of the chapters of Part 1 will be unavailable until I complete them, but I'll keep the Part 2 chapters up until I finish chapter 1 of that one. Thanks for your paitence

* * *

The forest was quiet, save for the chirping of birds and other things that a normal forest would make. What wasn't normal, however, was the girl standing at the edge of the cliff, her long rusty-red hair that stuck out at one part, just like a Xatu. She wore a knee-length dress that was black on the upper portion, but light green on the bottom portion with two yellow stripes near the bottom. A section of her dress was cut short near the front, but no enough to reveal anything. Her sleeves looked exactly like Xatu's wings, mainly white but with a red stripe near the stop and a red stripe and a black stripe at the bottom

She stood at the edge of the cliff, motionless, looking like she was staring into the nothingness of the sky. However, she wasn't seeing the sky, but rather a flurry of pictures and symbols. Finally, she closed her eyes and sighed

"Iron and shell will reunite, and some will regain what they have lost. The bind of electric and psychic will be broken as they find their true colors, and bloodlines once lost will be found once again. 2 will fall and 2 will succeed, marking a rebirth for the relationship of humans and pokemorphs" She seemed to snap back into reality once she was done with her prophecy of sorts. She looked down quickly, spotting two men armed with Mightenya's, apparently searching for someone or something. The Xatu morph gave a small frown as she saw this, and retreated into the forest brush behind her

She eventually reached a clearing where a fire had once lived, dancing its flames towards the clear night sky of yesterday, but now only being a pile of burnt wood and smoldering ash. Next to the smolder fire was a girl with long red hair that had a tint of orange, she had yellow and purple striped gloves and boots, and a red tube-top and short-shorts connect by a strip of black-fabric covering her stomach. Her hair was also tied back by a band that had two what looked like Ariados's legs protruding out of the band

The Xatu morph sighed again, walking up to the Ariados morph and looking down at her. It seemed that the morph was in a deep sleep, which made her grumble. Sighing, she took a step back, then gave her a swift kick

"AH!" the girl screeched, getting up as quick as lightning and turning around to see who gave her the kick, only to find the Xatu morph simply staring at her

"Don't scare me like that April! I nearly had a heart attack!" She complained, sitting back down

"You shouldn't have fallen asleep then, May. You know Pokemorph Hunters could be here at any time" April said flatly

"I know, I know" May said, a small pout forming at her lips "I was just talking to mom, and I guess I fell asleep. . ."

The Xatu morph said nothing to her comment, but instead stated "I saw some Pokemorph Hunters below the cliff. I don't believe they spotted me, but we should start trying to find a new spot tomorrow

"Yeah, guess your right" the Ariados morph smiled

"I'm going to take a nap now" April sighed, lying down next to May and closing her eyes "Keep watch for me"

"I will" May smiled again, then laid down as well, looking up at a single star that was visible despite the sun still glaring brightly, though it's glare was damped by the brush of the trees as it slowly set over the horizon

She slowly raised her hand up so the star was right next to it, then whispered "Hey mom. Sorry I fell asleep in our last conversation. It's been really tough watching out for the Pokemorph Hunters, it's been getting worse lately" May sighed "It would probably be easier for us if join Lugia's faction and went to their base, but April thinks it's a stupid idea. I have no clue why. . .We think so differently even if we were once identical twins. At least. . .I think we were"

May let her hand fall back to her side before continuing, "You probably don't know what the factions bare, do you mom? Well, the three pokemorphs who let us all out during the Great Escape made little groups of their own. Lugia wants to destroy the Organization and make a peaceful bond with humans, Mewtwo wants to find a way to turn pokemorphs back to humans, and Darkrai wants to take over the world because he thinks pokemorphs are way better than humans" May sighed "It's tough, but we'll survive mom. And then, I'll be able to have a real conversation with you. . ."

With that, she sat back up and started watching carefully for any sign of Pokemorph Hunters


	2. Chapter 2

"Gah, this is so annoying." A girl with long-green hair grumbled as she hung from a tree branch by her legs, the back of her knees resting on the branch so she could balance herself and not fall down. She was wearing a short dark-green dress, and some how, her dark-green witch hat wasn't falling off as she hung upside down, trying to see if there was anything in the forest through her binoculars, though her failing was evident as she removed them from her eyes.

"What did you expect? For pokemorphs to just walk right to you and say 'Hey! I'm a pokemorph! Capture me!'?" The man standing on the branch she was hanging from asked. He had long white hair, pointed ears, a brown horn on his forehead, and slightly baggy brown clothing. He also held two leaf fans in both hands, definitely a Shrifty morph.

"Oh, that would be so amazing if they did." the green-haired girl sighed, "That would make my life sooo much easier." she then looked up at the Shrifty morph and smirked, "But, a challenge once in a while is always fun, am I right, Tengu?"

Tengu remained silent, then sighed, "Not everyone enjoys Pokemorph Hunting like you do Luna"

"Of course you don't, you don't get paid." Luna shrugged, looking through the binoculars for one last desperate attempt, "Aha! Found two!" she exclaimed, and a small frown formed on Tengu's lips.

"It's an Ariados morph and a Xatu morph, they look like sisters."

"Shall we go after them?" Tengu asked.

"Nah, we should wait a little bit. See if they gather up anymore pokemorphs, you know?"

"They'd be tougher to catch with more numbers you know."

"I know" Luna smiled, swinging herself up so that she was no sitting on the tree branch, "But I get paid more that way."

"You could get a different job you know." The Shrifty morph sighed.

"What kind of job?" Luna snorted, "No one's going to hire a 15 year old, so this is the only option I have left." She pushed herself forward, falling off the branch and landing on her feet on the ground below, "Anyways, let's go, before we loose them."

Tengu remained silent again, jumping from the tree and disappearing into the brush.

* * *

"Do we even have any idea where we're going?" May grumbled as both she and April walked along-side each other.

"No." the Xatu morph said flatly, "But it's away from the Organization's base, that's all I need to know."

"Me too." May sighed, "I never want to go back to wretched place again."

"You and everyone that got out." April sighed, looking up at the sky, "It's still a while before it'll get dark again, but we still should hurry to find a spot."

"Ye-" May was cut short as she heard some yelling in the distance, and the twins stopped short. From what they heard, it sounded like a young boy and a couple of men.

". . .Do you think it's a pokemorph April?" May asked cautiously.

"Without a doubt." The Xatu morph stared over where she heard the shouting coming from. Then turned back forward and started walking again, "Come on, it's best not to meddle in other's business."

"You're kidding, right?" May turned sharply to her, but the Xatu morph never turned around. May grumbled, and started for the direction of the yells, but something caught her shirt. She turned around to see April staring straight at her.

"Wait." she said simply, and not a second later, a young Kabuto morph came crashing out of the bush. His blonde hair was curved up to look like claws under his hat that looked exactly like a Kabuto's shell, and wore brown clothing to compliment it. He saw the two girls and almost instantly ran behind them. A second afterwards, two men wearing the Organization Uniform came out, guns raised at the two morphs.

"You! Where did that Kabuto morph go?"

"What Kabuto morph? I know nothing about him?" May smiled as she lied between her teeth.

"Lies! You saw him! No where is he!"

"I'm afraid this morph you speak of doesn't ring a bell." the Ariados morph shook her head, shrugging as she did.

One of the men snapped, open firing at May.

The Pro: The gun didn't shoot bullets, just needles.

The Con: The needles were poisoned.

At least, a con to most people. To May however, being partially Ariados, it was a treat to her body.

The men watched in shock as May pulled a needle out of her arm, and licked it, then spat on the ground.

"Ew! Artificial poison! That's going to take weeks to get the taste out of my mouth!" May shook her head, then smirked as one of the Organization men took a step back.

"What. . .are you?" he asked

"I'm a morph, duuuh." May stuck out her tongue, then an evil glint sparked her eye as she said in a soft, low voice "And I'm going to eat you."

That was the last straw for the already frightened Organization members, as they hightailed it out of there, leaving a smirking May. She turned around to the Kabuto morph that was standing behind her the entire time, and smiled as she squatted down to his height.

"Hello. What's your name?" May asked.

"L-Lucas." he managed to stammer.

"Cute name." she commented, still smiling, "I'm May, and that party-pooper of a Xatu-morph is April."

"Thanks for the introduction." April sighed.

"Thank you for the help." Lucas bowed, then started to walk off.

"Wait!." May called, grabbing his sleeve, making the young Kabuto morph turn around sharply.

"If you go back out there alone, you'll become easy targets for the Pokemorph Hunters again. Why don't you just stay with us?" She offered. April was about to speak up, but May one of her hands back so it was in front of her sister's face, and closed it like a mouth, a way of telling her sister to 'shut up' without saying anything.

"O-okay." Lucas smiled.

"It's settled then" May turned back to April, and she sighed.

"Whatever you want, sister."

* * *

The flames once dead were dancing again, throwing their sparks up to the night sky to see if one could reach the twinkling stars and bright moon that lit what the fire could not. April was sleeping soundless on the ground, and Lucas was giving off light snores as he rested his head on May, who lay awake, looking up at the night sky with her hand up again.

"Hey mom, it's me again. We've moved again, but with good reason. We have another pokemorph with us, a boy named Lucas. I guess like most moms, you would like him. He's sweet and shy, and kinda cute." she giggled softly, "But I'm not into really young guys. Hopefully, we'll be able to find someplace safe, though I'm sure that's a ways off. Well, I'm sure you're tired by now, so night mom." May let her hand rest on the ground again, and then noticed Lucas staring at her with her now open eyes.

"Who were you talking to?" he asked curiously.

"My mom." the Ariados morph replied, smiling "I don't know why, but when I talk to the sky, I feel like I'm talking to my mom."

"Do you know your mom?" he cocked his head sideways.

"No, I'm afraid that was brainwashed out with the rest of my memories." she sighed, "But I remember my sister, somehow, and she remembers me" the Ariados morph looked over at April "We're identical twins. At least, that's what the scientists always said."

"I remember my brother too." Lucas smiled, then it quickly faded off of his face, "But. . .he's dead."

"That sucks, but what can you do?" May looked back up at the sky, "I'm afraid right now, all I can do is live for the present and try not to get caught. I don't have time to stop and think for losses, because I'm afraid I don't remember any of them." she let out a small laugh, "Besides, we got to make sure to teach those Organization guys a lesson they won't forget next time they go for us."

"Hey." May and Lucas turned to April, who was now awake, "I'll keep watch for a bit, you guys should get some sleep."

"Thanks April." May smiled and closed her eyes, drifting back off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"May! How many times do I have to tell you to wake up?" April growled, kicking her sister again.

"Mmm. . .5 more minutes. . ." she groaned, simply turning over.

April twitched, then gave her one last hard kick, instantly waking May up.

"What? I was sleeping!" May said as she sat up, obviously cranky.

"We have to get out of here," April sighed, "The sooner the way better."

"Why?" the Ariados morph asked.

"We're being followed," April made a gesture towards the bushes in the direction of where they came from last night.

"Good eye," All three morphs sharply turned to a single tree. Tengu, the Shrifty morph, was standing on a protruding branch, eyeing the three morphs, "It'd be best if you came quietly so I wouldn't have to fight you."

May took a step back, then looked at her sister. She nodded, and in one swift motion, the Ariados-morph grabbed Lucas by the waist and turned around, high-tailing at full speed. May turned her head really quick, to confirm if the Shrifty morph was following them. Not only that, but a Honchkrow was on pursuit as well.

"April! There's two Pokemorph Hunters! One's a human!" May turned her head back to April, and she sighed.

"Just keep running. It won't matter how many there are if they catch us with us."

"You can't run forever!" The Shrifty Morph yelled.

"Watch me!" May yelled back, then looked forward, and grimaced "Great. . ."

"It's going to dead end up here, I can see it," April sighed.

"April, I have an idea," May smirked, "Take Lucas and split off with me. I'll go to the cliff to try to lure out the human pokemorph hunter."

"Right." April nodded, grabbing Lucas from May's possession and turning sharply to the right, Tengu following her. The Honchkrow, however, stayed right on her trail.

Seconds later, May broke out of the bush and onto a cliff. However, when the Honchkrow reached there, there was no May in sight, just a protruding cliff that lacked support, unlike most of the area around it. It looked dangerously small, like it would crumble into the forest below if someone stood on it.

"Honch. . ." The Honchkrow muttered out of confusion, looking around for the Ariados morph but failing.

"What is it?" Luna, the human pokemorph hunter, came out of the brush as well, "You lost her?"

The Honchkrow looked down, but Luna just sighed, "She probably somehow got under the cliff. I'll go take a look," she started towards the protruding cliff. But a couple steps on it, it crumbled below her, almost making her plummet to her death.

Keyword there: almost.

She would have, if May was conveniently hanging out under the cliff and had fast enough reaction to grab one of Luna's hand.

"Be careful, it's crumbly," May grinned.

"You could of told me earlier," Luna grumbled.

"I would have, but then you would have caught me," she shrugged, "Anyways, just. . .try not to slip out of my grip."

Luna blinked. She was always taught that pokemorphs outside the ones that worked for the Organization would kill her any chance given. At least, that how her dad always taught her, her dead dad that was killed by pokemorphs. But, this one was trying to help her. . .

Eventually, the Ariados morph was able to shimmy up the wall enough to get both her and the Pokemorph Hunter up off the cliff.

"Thank you." Luna sighed, brushing the dirt off her clothes, "But I'm still going to have to. . ." she looked up, and noticed the Ariados morph had disappeared once again, "Capture you?" She looked around frantically, then growled, "Damnit, I'm definitely going to get a lecture from Dr. Oyeski this time."

* * *

"From the looks of it, you lost her?" April asked as May walked towards her and the Kabuto morph

"Surprisingly yes. It wasn't that hard" May smiled "Thanks to my awesome cliff climbing skills"

"They're the really good pokemorph hunters, right?" Lucas asked

"Yeah. The low-leveled are just guys with guns that shoot all sorts of weird crap. The high-leveled are actual paid trainers and their own selection of Pokemorphs, which means we'd be screwed if they got to us" May sighed, ruffling Lucas's hair "We're lucky that they seem to be on the lower side of the high-level."

"We'd still better be careful" April looked towards one side of the brush surrounding them "It's easy to tell they won't give up that easily"

"We'd better get moving then" May agreed, starting to walk away from the cliff, April and Lucas trailing close behind

* * *

"Arcreus damn it! It just had to be an Ariados morph right next to a cliff! It just had to be that!" Luna grumbled as she walked down the forest path, Tengu right next to her

"At least we still have a general idea where they are"

"Oh stop trying to cheer me up. You're the one who just plain lost the other two"

"The girl knew Double Team. I'd have liked you to do better" he retorted, looking away "Besides, if you really want to catch them, you might as well call Aaron. . ."

"Aaron? That freak? You're kidding me" Luna shuddered "He gives me the creeps every time I see him. He could kill the entirety of the low-level squad and they still wouldn't kill him because of how powerful he is"

"He isn't that powerful"

"Probably not, but he's still creepy" she shook her head "I want to try to keep from having to resort to him as much as possible, even if it does cost me a cut in my paycheck"

"Is that worth less of Dr. Oyeski's trust as well?" Tengu asked, and Luna grimaced, taking out a cell-phone and imputing a number. The phone started to wring, then a boy's voice came on.

"Luna? Aren't you supposed to be out hunting." he asked.

"Yes" she sighed "But I have a weeee bit of a problem and I need Aaron."

"Need Aaron? You're kidding, right?"

"I'm not. . ."

"In order to use Aaron as back-up, I need Dr. Oyeski's permission. . ."

"Eleven, just do me a huuuuuge favor and keep it a secret from him. . ."

"But-" Eleven started.

"Please?" Luna interrupted him.

". . .Fine. I want no part in this if Dr. Oyeski finds out."

"Gotcha." Luna smiled and the dial tone rang again. She put the cell-phone back away, then turned back to Tengu, "Shall we be going then?"

Tengu remained silent, looking at a spot past Luna. Curious, Luna turned around and almost jumped.

Silently standing, a boy who wore black clothes and was heavily armored at his arms, feet, chest, and head with the armor of a Larion, along with a giant blue sword nearly as big as him at his back. He was leaning on a rather large tree trunk, staring at Tengu and Luna as both of them stared back.

"You called?" he asked, raising an eyebrow behind the eye-holes of his head armor, as slight annoyance was audible in his voice.

"We need your help with an especially annoying group of Pokemorphs," Tengu replied, noticing Luna wouldn't be talking any time soon.

"How many?"

"3. Two sisters, Ariados and Xatu, and a young Kabuto."

"Tch." the corners of his mouth turned down as he stopped leaning against the tree, walking towards the duo, "I'll only help in if necessary. It'll be much easier that way," he stopped walked as he got right next to Luna, then whispered, "You know, the only reason you got this job in the first place was because you're the Doctor's favorite. If it wasn't for him, you'd be fired already." he continued walking, and Luna frowned deeply.

"The nerve! I hope he dies again." she turned back to Tengu, still frowning.

Tengu only sighed, following her as she started walking.


	4. Chapter 4

Oh how she had dearly missed bathing, though she couldn't even remember the last time she took a bath, she knew it was sometime before she was kidnapped. It was just one of those things she randomly remembered all of a sudden when she spotted this lake of glistening fresh water. Well, for the specific, it was more of pond status compared to most lakes, but it was fresh water alone, and baths were very welcome.

Of course, April and Lucas did, in no way, share her enthusiasm. Still, April agreed it would be a refresher for Lucas to have a bath, though she finally took over after watching May fail for 10 minutes to get an awfully stubborn dirt spot.

Now, it was just May, her clothes on the shoreline as she stood in the water facing away from the shore, watching as the tips of her hair the reached the water floated on the surface. Though while she was not doing that, she was also getting rid of her own collection of stubborn dirt spots, she failed to notice a man standing on the shoreline, facing her backside.

"You know, if I were a Pokemorph Hunter, you'd be back at the base by now."

May jumped, quickly covering her breasts with her arms and turning around. There, she was a man with dark navy blue hair, short, but it still very elegant. He wore a white shirt that was some what frilly at the bottom, and a dark navy jacket and pants to go with it. Around his shoulders was a cape, a dusty gray color trimmed with a regal blue on the edges, that almost reached the ground, splitting into three parts that all resembled the fins of an Empoleon, all held on him by a blue ribbon tied at his chest. His white gloved hands also held a mask that was the sheer resemblance of the head of a trident.

"What do you want?" May glared, and the man just chuckled.

"Nothing from you, I assure you. I'm just a friend of the pokemorphs. Otto Von Warrington, an Empoleon morph." he bowed deeply, then looked back up at May, "And you?"

". . .May, Ariados morph," She said after a long pause. She was afraid to take her eyes of him, least he do something the minute she let down guard.

"Hard to guess with your clothes off," Otto chuckled, sitting down on a rock near the shore.

"If you don't want anything with me, then why are you still here?" May asked, a harsh tone in her voice.

"Untrusting, hm?" He smiled, "Not surprising, for a pokemorph on the run like you. I'll keep this short and to the point then," he adjusted his sitting position on the rock, "You see, our friends are trying to make peace between all the factions and the Organization, and you just seemed like a person to help reach our goals."

"I'm sorry to say," May sighed, turning back around, "that me, nor my sister have any connection with the factions of the Organization. Now would you kindly leave?"

Otto smiled, "Of course," and with that, he just stood up and left. After double and triple checking that Otto still wasn't there, May got out of the water, putting her clothes back on and going back to April and Lucas.

"Finally done with your luxury hot spring?" April asked as she walked towards them, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes I am, thank you." May stuck out her tongue.

"Interesting, I thought pokemorphs lost their ability to do common things by themselves when their memory was erased," All three of them turned around to see Luna walking up to them, her Honchkrow flying behind her.

"Well, if that happened, we'd all be dead," May grinned, getting a Sucker Punch ready, but April lifted her hand so that it blocked May's way.

"Take Lucas and get out of here. I'll deal with her."

"What? But-"

"I said go. If I went with Lucas, I might do something **rational**, god forbid," April gave a small smile to May, and she smiled.

"Don't get captured on me, 'kay?" May winked, then grabbed Lucas's hand and ran off.

"Hey! Come back here" Luna started to run that way, but April blocked her path.

"She may be as annoying as hell, but she's still my sister. You have to go through me to get to her," April remained emotionless, but Luna just smiled.

"Good. I always like a challenge. Might as well enjoy the job while it lasts."

"Enjoy? Ha, that's good," April stood up straight, her arms folded to resembled the wing placement of a Xatu, "Enjoy this."

Suddenly, she split off into multiple copies; all of them exactly identical, and all them staring intently at the Honchkrow.

"Honch. . ." Honchkrow looked around, confused what to do, until Luna stepped in.

"Honchkrow! Use Dark Pulse to wipe all the copies out!" She yelled, and the large bird emitted dark rings from his body, destroying all the copies in an instant, and rattling a nearby tree, where April came falling out of.

"Decent," April sighed, wiping the dust off her clothing, "Looks like I can't use the trick I did with your Shrifty morph partner."

"Duh, that's because morphs are idiots," Luna smirked, but the Xatu morph remained emotionless.

"You remind me exactly of my sister. . .and not in a good way."

"Honchkrow! Air Cutter."

April remained standing firmly, until it almost hit, then she disappeared and reappeared a few yards away almost instantly, letting out a dark orb from her hands as she rematerialized.

"Shadow Ball!" she watched as it hit the Honchkrow, but he merely shrugged it off.

"Are you an idiot or what?" Luna laughed, "Using a Ghost move against Dark? Puh-lease.

April simply smiled, "I guess I am."

* * *

"May. . .we're going to get caught, aren't we?" Lucas asked quietly.

"No, we aren't, I promise you," May replied, quietly as she could as she stood as still as she could, pressing herself against the tree trunk as much as she could to try to avoid detection. She wasn't sure what yet, but she knew she didn't want to know. She didn't have to worry about Lucas, however, since he was safely tucked away in the tree.

"Luna reported that she lost the other girl and the kid, but it currently trying to capture the Xatu morph," An all too familiar voice said, or Tengu, but she didn't feel like being specific.

"She never was that great at keeping a group of pokemon in one area," An unfamiliar voice sighed.

"Well that's because she's usually paired with Eleven. For some stupid reason, the boss sent her out here with me."

"Probably because he's testing you, making sure you aren't holding back. . .because of her."

"Then why do you have it easy?" He asked, "You're in the same boat as me."

The unfamiliar one remained silent, then finally said, "Because the one they have thinks I'm-" he paused, looking around.

"Something wrong Aaron?" Tengu asked.

"Yes, actually," he turned towards the tree May was standing behind, "There is."

The next moment, May found herself with her hands pinned high above her head with Aaron's hand, as both Pokemorphs looked at her skeptically.

"Is she that Ariados morph you were talking about?" Aaron asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, she's the one. . .though there should be a Kabuto morph with her."

"Well, there isn't," May frowned, "He's safe now, far away where you guys can never reach him; I made sure of that."

"Oh really?" Tengu asked, "Then why did you come back, and why did you spy on us?"

"I got lost, so I thought maybe spying on you two would give me an idea where my sister was."

"The Xatu morph, correct?" Aaron asked.

"Yes," Tengu nodded, "She may be telling the truth, but she didn't look like one to drop off a child and leave him. Unless, of course, he's still around here somewhere."

Aaron smirked, "Maybe if we promise her freedom then she'll turn in the brat."

May spat on what she could see of Aaron's face, hissing. "Never in my life! I wouldn't even dream on doing it! Ever!"

Aaron wiped the spit off his face, then smiled, "She sure is rowdy. I wonder what she'll do if we get really close to where the kid is."

"Nothing, because he isn't near here." May scowled.

"Really now?" he raised an eyebrow, and Tengu's eyes widened.

"Aaron, don't do it. There's a town near here. If they find out about us, think about your brother."

He paused, then smirked again, "Well then, let's just make sure they don't find out."

He forcefully stomped the ground, a visible shock wave coming from the impact, and a violent shaking coming only moments later. The minute May saw a flash of brown fall from the tree, she tore from Aaron's grip and caught Lucas in her arms, holding him tight against her chest.

"Well Tengu." Aaron turned to him after the shaking had stopped, "Would you like to do the honors?"

* * *

Now, one thing confused Luna. Though she liked to believe it, she knew morphs weren't that stupid. And yet, this Xatu morph kept using Shadow Ball over and over again, even though the first time she tried it barely did anything, and still was.

It confused her greatly.

Of course, considering April, she always had some type of master plan. Maybe it wasn't the smartest one, like, you know, running, but it was the most time consuming, which gave May more time to escape with Lucas.

But, knowing her sister, she would probably decide to be and idiot and go back to find her. Because, of course, she was April. She could take down a Honchkrow in a matter of minutes.

Not.

Well, considering that Luna kept asking herself why she was still using Shadow Ball, she probably didn't remember Shadow Ball's side effect of lowering special defense, which is what Psychic types had a lot of in attack. Of course, Psychic did nothing against Dark, but she had a plan for that too.

While she was hiding behind a tree from yet another attack of the persistent Honchkrow, April tried to fire up another Shadow Ball, but failed, making her sigh.

"Well, might as well try it now and see what happens," she looked up, only to meet an about to fall tree right above her, which, thankfully, she got out of the way before her and the tree could meet personally.

"You know, you shouldn't let your mind wander off into space during a battle," Luna frowned, but the Xatu morph kept staring intently at the Honchkrow, as if she was trying to make it faint with her mind. Then, her right eye glistened, and she dodged yet another Dark Pulse.

"Psychic." April reached out her hands to the Honchkrow, enveloping it in a violet-ish array of colors, before if finally faded the poor crow was panting.

"But- Wha- How did you?" Luna's eyes widened as she kept interrupting herself in her amazement.

"How did I damage a dark pokemon with a Psychic attack?" April finished for her, smiling, "Easy: Miracle Eye, and a ton of Shadow Balls to lower Special Defense."

Luna's amazement turned to a smirk, "You're more of a challenge than I thought."

"I. . .I wouldn't say that just yet." April continued smiling, though suddenly her fatigue was apparent, "No wonder Pokemorphs never go against Hunters: they have so many pokemon, and we only have ourselves."

The Hunter blinked, "What are you getting at?"

She shook her head, and then raised both of her hands, "I give up."


	5. Chapter 5

Aaron swore he looked at that unconscious Kabuto morph 5 billion times, and every time he just seemed more and more familiar. He didn't know why he thought so, since it definitely wasn't his brother. His brother was back at the base, in a special room so they could kill him when they needed to, just like Tengu's fiancé.

So, why? Why did this boy remind him of his little brother, let alone look exactly like him? He had no idea why, and it's not like any of the humans back at base would tell a 'lowly pokemorph like him'.

He looked over at his brother again, and sighed. There was no way it could be his brother. And yet, it was that little voice in the head telling him he should just grab the kid and run, run away from all this mess with the 'Organization Infinite' and the morphs and the whole bunch of other crap, and another voice reminded him that it could not be his brother, and his real brother would be killed instantly.

So. . .what could he do? Aaron never had to deal with these kind of situations. All he could ever remember doing was capturing pokemorphs and serving under Dr. Oyeski, for fear of his brother's death, he never even though for once that the Doctor could be lying.

Then, his phone rang, so he took it out of his pocket and answered it.

"Where are you Aaron?" a deep stern voice asked.

"Dr. Oyeski?" he blinked, "I was helping with a mission, like one of your receptionists told me too. . ."

"I never ordered for that!" he roared, "Which receptionist was it?"

"I don't know. They all sound the same to me. . ."

Oyeski remained silent, then sighed, "Then if your job's done, why are you not already heading back to the base? You're not thing of trying to leave, are you? I'm sure your poor little brother wouldn't appreciate that. Are we at an understanding?"

Aaron took one more glance at the Kabuto morph, "Yes, we are,"

* * *

"You gave up? You freaking gave up?"

"What else was I supposed to do? Fight her other 5 pokemon until my death? I was already near fainting after the first one!"

"You didn't have to give up though!"

"Well I'm _sorry_ I actually have common sense, unlike a certain **someone** I know, not like I'm naming any names!"

Now, considering the heat of the argument, May would have probably already been on top of April and they would of gone into a wild cat fight. But, sorry to disappoint, May was being carried on the Shrifty morph, Tengu's, shoulder, and April was walking on the other side, both wearing oddly colored hand-cuffs.

"You guys, please keep it down." Tengu sighed, "I'm trying to do my job, and not loose my hearing in the process."

"Well, does it look like we care?" May grumbled, "Why does she get to walk anyways?"

"Because, unlike you, I'm actually some what responsible and trustable?" April raised an eyebrow.

"So, you're automatically better than me?" May yelled, "Is that how it is?"

"That, and I'd prefer if Luna didn't report to Oyeski about me loosing two pokemorphs because they started fighting and I couldn't get them to stop." Tengu sighed again.

"Oyeski?" May asked.

"Idiot, he's the guy in charge of Organization Infinite." April sighed, "But Luna isn't even here."

"At least one of her pokemon is probably spying on my right now. She doesn't trust pokemorphs in the least. Then again, what human pokemorph hunter doesn't?" Tengu looked at something from the corner of his eye, "But, Luna has special connections to Oyeski, because Luna's pretty much the daughter figure for Oyeski."

"How do you know so much?" May questioned.

Tengu smiled, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Then, a loud symphony of crowing was heard in the distance, a long with some yells belonging to what seemed to be really young adults, and Tengu grimaced.

"Pokemon trainers going off the beaten path most likely. We'll have to find another way." he started to walk away, but stopped.

"Don't tell me I just lost your sister."

"Don't worry, she's really easy to loose," April smiled, "But don't worry about loosing her forever: earlier today I read. She's going back to the Org the hard way."

"You. . .read?" Tengu looked at her.

"Xatu's have the ability to see into the future. Because it wasn't very clear that day, I couldn't see too much, but I saw it."

"You **lost** one of them?" Both morphs turned to see a fairly angry Luna.

"Would you rather had me ignore possibly being spotted by a bunch of kids?" Tengu raised an eyebrow.

"At least we could have brought them back to base and turned them too."

"Except that thing is under maintenance" Tengu reminded the Hunter.

"You know, I would suggest we start heading away from here unless you wants those kids to spot us because of all your guys yelling," April stated flatly.

"Really?" Luna folded her arms, then walked over to April and slapped her across the face, knocking the Xatu morph down.

"Just to let you know, I never take orders, let alone suggestions, from morphs like you," Luna spat at April, then left.

April shook her head, then got up.

"You okay?" Tengu asked.

"Fine. She just slapped me. I've lived through worse."

Tengu gave a small smile, "I figured."

* * *

May couldn't tell if luck was on her side, or if it was just giving her this chance to laugh her down if she couldn't find Lucas, but it didn't really matter. While the Shrifty morph was distracted, May had Shadow Sneaked right out of his arm, letting her escape. She still had the handcuffs on, but she wouldn't let them get in the way of getting Lucas back.

But, unlike her sister, she had a terrible sense of direction, and no idea where the hell she was going. Thinking of her sister, she did feel a little bad for abandoning her back there, but at least she knew her sister could take care of herself. Lucas, however, was an entirely different story.

Her thoughts ran short when she stopped, in front of her looming a rather large wall, belonging to a building or whatnot. She looked around her, and she coul see more buildings.

"Damnit, town." May grimaced. She knew that the common folk knew almost nothing that pokemorphs even existed in the first place, except maybe a scare story here and there. She turned back around to go back, only to find the person she was looking for find her.

"What are you doing here?" The Larion morph asked coldly.

"Well, obviously, I escaped," May stuck out her tongue, but Aaron just shook his head.

"Odd. I thought twins were closer than that. Or, perhaps," he gestured to the unconscious Lucas in his arms, "You valued him more than you did your own sister."

May's fist clenched, "Hell no! But, at least I know my sister will most likely be able to find some way out of that hell hole that Organization Infinite calls their base."

"And what do you even plan on doing to me anyways?" Aaron asked, an eyebrow raised, "Your hands are pretty much useless with those. Or, were you the idiot your sister seems to call you and didn't think that through?"

Something inside May snapped, and she swung her attached arms at the Larion morph, but Aaron had already dropped Lucas and raised his arm by the time she got to him, so her attack was pretty much rendered useless.

"And I though you were stronger," he sighed, then grabbed the chain between the cuffs, and threw them at the wall. May went flying with them, and a small impact was left on the wall, and was struggling to get back up.

As this was all going on, Lucas was regaining consciousness. And, unluckily for him, he saw May as she struggled to get up, and the impact behind her.

"May!" Lucas screamed. May looked up at him quickly, but it wasn't long before the Larion stomped the ground, muttering "Earthquake". Soon, the ground was shaking violently, and Lucas screamed as the wall behind May collapsed, instantly burying her in ruble.

"May," he screamed one more time, on the verge of tears, before Aaron backhanded him behind the head, rendering him unconscious once more.

"Noisy brat. Never did like kids," Aaron sighed, walking away with the Kabuto morph, leaving May under the mangled mess of debris and concrete.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a dark room, usually, but was lit up with an enormously bright screen on the wall opposite of the door. In the middle of the room was a rather posh looking desk, and behind it a leather swivel chair that was facing away from Luna, who was standing near the door. On the screen, a reporter could be seen standing next to a rather large pile of broken concrete with 'caution' tape all around it.

"I'm here in New Bark Town, and as you can see behind me, the back wall of the Pokemon Center here collapsed after a suspicious Earthquake hit. Scientists are baffled by how this happened, since no pokemon that know Earthquake live around this area, as well as no fault lines.

"However, a teenage girl dressed as an Ariados was found under the rubble. She is in stable condition with only a broken arm and minor scratches and bruises, and is being questioned by the police to find out who she is. So far, the girl has been uncooperative. She may tie in to the two other teenage girls that were found early this month, dressed as a Grovyle and a Gastrodon, that are also still being uncooperative in saying who they are," The TV clicked, then turned off in a flash, leaving the room dark once more.

"Do you see what you've caused?" A deep voice asked, obviously a man.

". . .Yes sir" Luna looked away.

"All because you called Aaron for back-up without my permission."

"But sir, I didn't call for Aaron specifically! I just called for back-up, and they sent me Aaron," the hunter protested.

"Then which receptionist answered?" the man asked.

"I don't remember. I never pay attention to them."

"Are you sure?"

"Well. . .I'm pretty sure it was a girl, or it could have been a guy with a **really** girly voice. . ." Luna pondered.

The man remained silent for a while, then sighed, "You're dismissed."

"Thank you sir," Luna nodded slightly, then exited the room. As she closed the door behind her, she sighed in relief. She wasn't alone for long, however, as a Mismagius floated up to her.

"Miiiiis" it cooed, and Luna blinked.

"Mismagius? But I though Eleven was on-"

"Secretary duty for another week?" a voice finished, and Luna turned around to see a boy about her age with short, messy light brown hair.

"Eleven!" Luna hugged him so quickly that Eleven was nearly knocked over.

"Nice to see your alive and kicking." he smiled.

"Of course I am! I'm not going to let some pokemorph get to me!" Luna said confidently, winking.

"So, still up for lunch today?" Eleven asked.

"Am I? God, I'm starving!" Luna sighed, giving her somewhat of a poutish look.

"Pokemorph hunting makes anyone starving. Come on, let's go." he and Luna walked off, just as Aaron and Tengu were passing by.

"Surprising how normal those two are when they aren't pokemorph hunting," Tengu sighed, "Then again, what isn't normal around here?"

Aaron remained silent, and Tengu turned to him.

"You okay?"

Aaron continued to remain silent, then finally turned to him.

"Hm?"

"You're distracted."

"When am I not?"

"More than usual."

Aaron sighed, looking back forward, "You tell me why, and we'll both know."

"Just don't let it effect your hunting," Tengu rolled his eyes, "Or else. . .you know what'll happen."

Silence.

"You know," Aaron turned back to Tengu, "This is usually where people will tell me that I have to have hope and shit like that."

"Yeah, in movies," Tengu eyed him, "Only hope I can give you is that at least we get free meals."

"From leftover past-expatriation date REMs." Aaron sighed again.

"Then, 'fraid I can't tell you anything uplifting."

Aaron looked away again, and then stopped. Where he was looking, there was a plexi-glass 1-sided window, and from what one could tell, rows upon rows of cages all stacked two-high, and all filled with pokemorphs from every age, race, and gender. And through that window, Aaron saw Lucas, and that little voice inside his head came back to him. It didn't last very long, however until it was interrupted.

"Heeeeey Aaron," an energetic voice yelled, and Aaron had take a moment to regain his balance as a arm roughly settled on his shoulder.

"How's hunting been lately?" He looked up to see a young man with short light green hair. His attire was also light green, with a shirt that had on long sleeve and on short sleeve, and tight arm-warmer sleeve disconnected from the shirt on the short sleeve side. He also had a scarf, and pants, and all of his clothes had dark green triangles running down the sides, definitely a Cacturne morph.

"Go away Zeek," Aaron sighed.

"Aww. . .I don't wanna Mister grumpy-butt."

"Oh leave the kid be." Tengu shook his head.

"God, gang up on me why don't you!" Zeek frowned, "You guys are always so mean and serious."

"You're always so annoying. We're even," Aaron turned to him.

Zeek frowned again, then stormed off, and Aaron looked back at Tengu.

"He's annoying, as always."

"When is he not?" Tengu shook his head, "Come on, let's go before it looks like we're just idling around and talking."

"But that's what we were doing."

"Let's hope no one notices then."

Little did Aaron they know, the conversation between Lucas and, in the cage next to him, April, was just about to reach the subject of him.

"So. . .do you think May's alive?" Lucas asked cautiously. April remained silent for a while before finally answering.

"To be honest with you Lucas, I can't give you a definite answer."

"But. . .Xatu's can see in the future and stuff. . .right?"

"Yes, that is true," April sighed, "But the problem is, stuff happens that time doesn't expect to happen. Stuff goes out of their schedule and it causes and entire chain effect that can change everything in the future. I have seen May alive later than this, but something may have happened, and it may have changed."

Lucas looked down, and April continued.

"But knowing my sister, that idiot, she's probably found some kind of way to survive. She won't falter for nothing, not even death itself, because apparently they forgot the common sense chemical in her," April gave a small laugh.

Lucas remained silent.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. . .just been thinking," The Kabuto morph nodded.

"Surprising. Most kids your age don't think at all."

Lucas ignored April's comment, continuing, "Just, that Larion morph. . .he seems familiar. Like. . .really familiar."

"Like a brother or something?"

"Yeah. . .except. . .my brother's dead. . ."

"They made brainwashing possible, no sense they can't make resurrection possible." April shrugged, and went silent once more.

* * *

"Emerald?" A blue haired teenager looked up from her spot on the ground against the wall, as the other teenager, apparently Emerald, paced the rather small room. The blue-haired girl was wearing a mini-dress and a hoodie in the shaped of a Gastrodon.

"What is it?" Emerald stopped pacing and looked at her. She had long green hair, tied back so it looked like a leaf was coming out of her head. She also had a red tank-top, a red skirt, green gloves and boots, and leafs hanging off her arms and coming out of her tank-top.

"When. . .when are they going to let us. . .out. . .of here?"

Emerald remained silent, then squatted down in front of her, "Can't say I know Aquaramine. They're just keeping us locked in here and only let us out to question us about things that we can't answer. And I don't think they'll let us out until either we tell them or they find out. . ."

Aquaramine looked down again, then said, "I. . .wish Topaz was here."

"Yeah, me too," Emerald stood back up, "But then again, if he was here, who would rescue us?"

Aquaramine looked back up, then smiled again.

"I. . .I guess your right."

Both girls turned to the door when it opened, and May, left arm in a cast, stumbled in, and the door swiftly shut behind her.

". . .Who are you?" Emerald asked finally after the initial shock of another pokemorph in the room washed over.

"May," May smiled, "You guys?"

"I'm Emerald, she's Aquaramine," Emerald nodded, then noticed the cast on her arm, "What happened to your arm?"

"Oh, nothing, a wall just fell on me is all." May shrugged, smiling.

"So. . .you're. . ." Aquaramine started to ask, but trailed off.

"Yeah," May sighed, knowing what she was about to ask, "I'm not with. . .them though. I was trying to get one of my friends back, and I was idiotic enough to do it with the cuffs on," she smiled, "I guess I am the idiot my sister always called me."

"If. . .you don't even. . .think twice about. . .helping. . .your friends," Both Emerald and May turned to Aquaramine, "I don't think you're an. . .idiot."

"Considering my sister, I think you're right," May grinned, "How long have you guys been here."

"We don't know," Emerald sighed, "We were escaping from the hunters while one of our friends was distracting them when they found us, and we've been here ever since. They keep trying to ask us our real names, where we're from, where we were going, and all that other stuff we can't exactly answer."

"Same here," May shrugged, "Though the guy only got to name before he got frustrated enough to kick me into here."

"Well get used to it," Emerald sighed, "We have no idea when the hell we're getting out of here."

"Meh. . .I don't think so," May looked back at the door, "I'm getting out of here as soon as possible."

"How?" Aquaramine asked.

"Don't know," May turned back at them, grinning, "I'm getting out of here though."

"No idea if what you're doing will work," Emerald sighed again "But, hey, I guess we'll just have to help you. Don't want to let Topaz do all the work, right Aquaramine?" she turned back to Aquaramine, and she nodded.

"Topaz?" May asked

"Our friend that distracted the hunter. He's pretty good at getting us out of trouble" Emerald gave a nervous smile "He was really our only hope 'till you got here"

"Can't wait to meet him," May smiled.

* * *

NOTE: I know the stone Aquaramine is really spelled Aquamarine, but I believe the first one pronounced it pretty than the latter, so I like to spell it so it's pronounced 'A-quar-a-mine' instead of 'A-qua-ma-rine'


	7. Chapter 7

From the outside, the abandoned mall of Goldenrod city seemed desolate and lacking of life, living out the rest its life as it slowly deteriorates away into a pile of rubble. But, what they don't know, is the large community of pokemorphs living in this giant abandoned and run down building.

Because of the large size of the building, the crowd of pokemorphs on the main floor didn't seem that big, and from the neglected and cracked roof, it seemed even smaller. At least, that's what the woman standing on the roof would have thought, if she didn't know exactly how many pokemorphs were actually down there, and that didn't count all the pokemorphs hiding out in the shops, the backrooms, and the basement.

The woman had short, grayish blue hair, with two blue triangle-like shapes on either side, both shaped like the blue surrounding the eyes of a Lugia. She also wore a blue one-piece swimsuit, white boots that went up to her thighs, and white sleeves shaped like the wings of a Lugia. She also had a tail coming out of her back that was also like Lugia's.

"Lugia?" The woman, apparently called Lugia, turned to see a girl with long forest green hair, tied back into a braid with accessories at the beginning and end of the braid shaped like the wings of a Yanmega. She also had glasses resting on the top of her head designed like a Yanmega's eyes. She wore a dark green shirt with a green short sleeved fight pilot like jacked trimmed with green fur near her neck and white at her arms. She also wore rugged green shorts with a red belt, and green gloves with a couple of red stripes.

"Yes Rain?" Lugia asked.

"Just wanted to give you the report today, since it seemed you'd be up here for a while," The girl, apparently Rain, sighed, "There was a pokemorph found under a pile of rubble who was taken into questioning, and there were two more pokemorphs taken into the Org today. We also haven't heard from a couple of our morphs, so we're assuming that two of them are the Gastrodon and Grovyle morphs the news was talking about."

"Two more. . ." Lugia looked down again, sighing, "Anyone close?"

"None. And even if there were, there probably wouldn't be enough forces to do a full on infiltration, and we still don't have an entire map of the base yet to have a pokemorph sneak in. There's still a lot of pokemon seeking out Darkrai's pokemon to make sure none of the pokemorphs are being treated unfairly and are given the right to choose what faction they want to be in."

"I see. . ." Lugia looked back down at the pokemon below, "Any sightings?"

"There's been a couple humans around here and there, but none of them were suspicious: lost people or explorers. They started going a different direction before they got too close."

"Thank you. You may go Rain," Lugia nodded, and didn't even look as Rain left, too busy just watching all the pokemorphs, "2 more. . .that's going to be 2 more out hunting the free pokemorphs."

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! It hurts it hurts it hurts!"

"What hurts Aquarmine?"

"I don't know, it hurts! It's too much to bear!"

"What the hell is going on here?" a guard burst open the door, coming in to see Aquaramine holding her head and Emerald right next to her. Before he could say anything else, however, May appeared right out of his shadow and knocked him out with a hit to the back of the head with her cast.

"Nice acting Aquaramine," May smiled.

". . .Thanks" Aquaramine looked up at her, giving a meek smile.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Emerald said as she helped Aquaramine up, and the trio ran out of the room.

"How'd you think of that?" Emerald asked.

"Well, I used the same exact move to get away from the Hunter, so I figured using it on a regular human wouldn't be that hard."

"The door's ahead!" Aquaramine shouted, and May, being the one ahead, busted the door open without even stopping. She only stopped when, as she found as she got right outside, the entrance was surrounded by burly looking men.

May looked around, then looked back at Aquaramine and Emerald.

"Okay, who called the welcoming party?"

"Wasn't me," Emerald raised her hands, shaking her head, "But. . .I don't think these guys are the police we've been dealing with," she took another look at the group.

"That's because the Org put together this party, and they paid a pretty big sum to make it happen," The man in the middle grinned, "Now, we don't want any trouble, so it'd be cool if you could come quietly because we really don't like hitting girls."

"I'll be going back to the Org," May smiled, turning back to the men, "But not today gentlemen."

"Boss! Look!"

All heads turned behind the group of men. Where they were looking, there was a young man standing there. He had white hair with a single black streak down the right side. He wore an extremely dark blue shirt, white pants, black boots, and a white long coat with faux-fur trimming the collar, and in his hand, he held a dagger in the shape of an Absol's tail.

"So? It's just another morph? We'll just capture it as well!" The middle man said.

"But, sir! It's an Absol morph! Absol's bring destruction wherever they go!"

"That's just a myth started by some superstitious idiots!"

The Absol morph remained silent, but then looked back. A few seconds after that, a rumbling could be heard. Then, poking out of the top of the trees, there was a strip of blue that definitely wasn't the sky.

"Tidal wave!" someone screamed, and chaos enveloped the group of humans as even the leader abandoned his post to find safe ground.

"Come on! We need to get to higher ground!" Emerald yelled, and Aquaramine quickly jumped on her back, then both Emerald and May started scaling the trees, along with the mysterious Absol morph.

Just as they got to the top, the wave broke, and water rushed past below them. Watching it, May let out a sigh of relief.

"That was close."

"Topaz! What took you so long?!" Emerald, apparently not hearing May's comment, yelled at the Absol morph.

"I had no idea where you were," Topaz stated flatly, "I only found you here by luck. You're also lucky that tidal wave happened right now, or else we would have had a pretty nasty fight."

"I'm still annoyed," Emerald grumbled, "We're were only there for god knows how long."

"And that's my fault. . .how?"

"You could have came sooner and got us out of here! Only reason we're out is because of May over here."

"So. . .uh. . ." May said as her mind raced to change the subject to keep the Grovyle morph from possible starting to attack the new morph, "That's Topaz?" she turned to Emerald and Aquaramine while pointing to Topaz.

"Yeah," Aquaramine smiled, "He's pretty much been our life-saver the entire time we've been out of the Org's base."

"Mainly because Emerald manages to attract trouble by just breathing," Topaz sighed.

"Hey! It hasn't always been my fault!" Emerald protested.

"And would you care to tell me how many times it was Aquaramine's or my fault?"

"Well. . .there was. . .uh. . ." the morph pondered.

"I rest my case."

"Hey! There could have been one, I just can't remember it at the moment," Emerald frowned as a string of pouting could be heard in her voice.

"Well, at least he's only saying you attract trouble instead of just calling you a plain ol' idiot," May shrugged, "That's what my sister does all the time."

"Sister? You mean the one you keep mentioning?" Aquaramine asked, "Where is she exactly?"

"Well. . ." the Ariados morph scratched the back of her head, "Funny story about that one."

"You don't know?" Topaz raised an eyebrow.

"Well. . .no," May sighed, "The problem is I know exactly where she is, and I don't think I need to tell you guys."

"So, when you said you were trying to get one of your friends back from the hunter when the wall fell on you. . ." Emerald trailed off.

"I was also going to go back and try to get my sister back, if things went my way. But, alas, fate likes to kick you in the shins really hard sometimes."

"I don't think so. . ." The Gastrodon morph smiled, "If things had gone your way, you wouldn't have been able to get us out of there. And you wouldn't have gained my help."

"Wait," Emerald turned sharply to Aquaramine, "You're planning on helping her infiltrate the Org?"

"I don't see problem in it," Topaz shrugged, "She got your stupid butt out of there, it's only fair to repay them," he turned back to May, "If Aquaramine's in, I'm in too."

Emerald turned frantically to both of them, then sighed, "Fine, if they're doing it."

May had nearly missed the entirely conversation, only picking up that all three of them were willing to help, and too busy getting over the shock from when Aquaramine stated she was going to help her get her sister back. She wasn't sure what to make of it, since she had only been with her sister since she could remember, she wasn't used to this level or open kindness.

"Soo. . ." Emerald said as she noticed May was in shock, "Wanna wait for the tide to go in or do you wanna take the adventurous route and take the trees?"

May blinked, then smiled at Emerald, "Trees sound nice right now."


	8. Chapter 8

"So then I ran over to Aquaramine, because I felt really bad leaving a girl like her cowering in a corner at the Org, and just then I noticed a Hunter right behind me, and I almost got hit until Topaz knocked him out of the way and saved both of our asses!" Emerald explained as the quartet walked down the forest path that they created as they walked.

"And after that, he's been saving your asses a lot?" May asked.

"Yeah, I guess Topaz is right when he says I attract trouble when I breathe," Emerald gave a nervous smile.

Then silence.

"Topaz? Isn't this where you usually say something among the lines of 'I told you so'?" She turned to Topaz.

"Hm?" Topaz turned from the brush next to him to Emerald.

"What were you looking at?" Aquaramine asked curiously.

". . .Nothing. Just thought I saw something," Topaz sighed.

"Like whaaaat?" Emerald smiled.

"I don't know, I just caught a glimpse of something, and I guess it was just my imagination running wild," he shrugged.

"A.k.a. you saw something you don't want to tell us about," Emerald grinned.

"It's nothing, okay?" Topaz said irritably, then walked faster so he was ahead of the group.

"Yeesh, he's more irritable than usual" The Grovyle morph blinked.

"I think we should leave him alone for a while. . ." Aquaramine looked down, as if her moving feet were suddenly entertainment.

"I agree," May sighed, "Even I don't think he looks like someone to mess with when he's angry."

"Run across your fare share of them?" Emerald asked.

"Nah, I've just been traveling with my sister way to much," May grinned.

"That bad, eh?"

"Probably not, but it sure seems like it when you've traveled with her for at least a year."

As the two upbeat morphs burst into conversation, Aquaramine started looking at the forest where Topaz was looking. For a moment, she thought she saw a glimpse of a figure of a girl, but when she blinked, the figure was gone.

* * *

She just couldn't fall asleep.

Aquaramine had tried everything. Counting sheep, tensing her muscles then relaxing, even listening to May's soft breathing, Emerald's loud snores, and Topaz's quietness, she tried it all. Though, she was still trying the Topaz thing. She was constantly fighting the urge to go over there and make sure he was alive because she could barely even hear him breathe.

This wasn't new though, Aquaramine always had trouble sleeping. It took her forever to find a comfortable position, ignore the sounds around her, and keep her imagination from not letting her fall asleep. Usually, she'd watch Emerald or Topaz sleep, usually Topaz because watching Emerald snore got irritating after a while, even to her.

So, as the last resort for the comfort and safety of sleep, she continued to watch Topaz sleep, being comforted by his occasional rise of his side indicating that he was still breathing and didn't somehow die in his sleep.

And that's when Aquaramine saw it.

She wasn't sure why, but for an instant Topaz froze, then she could see his head move a little, then him sitting up and looking around. He looked around the forest, then looked back at her and the other two morphs, making her instinctively close her eyes to make it look like she wasn't awake.

She opened her eyes again, and noticed Topaz was standing up. He was about to walk off when Aquaramine finally spoke.

"Where are you going?"

Topaz quickly turned around, surprise written all over his face, until it passed when he saw it was only Aquaramine.

". . .I'm not sure" he finally replied after a prolonged silence.

"Then why are you leaving us?"

"I think I found something. . .to help me regain my memories. I want to see. . ." The Absol morph trailed off.

"Want to see what?"

Topaz shook his head, then turned back to the forest, "To see if it really is her."

Aquaramine remained silent, looking to the ground next to her. Topaz, assuming there was nothing left to say, started to walk, but was quickly stopped when arms wrapped around his chest and he could feel a face buried against his back.

"Promise me. . .that you'll be back, even if it is her. . ."

"Of course Aquaramine, why wouldn't-" Topaz stopped short, turning around to see Aquaramine's eyes flowing with tears, "What's wrong?"

"I. . .I. . ." The Gastrodon morph tried to speak, but found the words wouldn't come out.

"Its okay," Topaz brushed her hood off her head, planting a cheek on her forehead "I understand, but sometimes people can't let their old lives go" and with that, Topaz left into the darkness of the forest, leaving Aquaramine brushing off her own tears.

"Aquaramine, what's wrong?" Aquaramine turned to Emerald, who apparently had woken up.

"N-nothing," Aquaramine gave her a smile, "Just me being selfish."

"But. . .What happened to Topaz?" She asked, looking around for any trace of where Topaz might have gone.

Aquaramine turned back to the forest where he had walked off to, "I think he's about to find his old life again."


	9. Chapter 9

Topaz really had no idea what he was doing.

Here he was, just abandoning his two best friends, one of them in love with him, and another person he had just met to search out a person he wasn't ever sure he knew, or if she knew who he was.

Like almost any other pokemorph created by the Org, save the few who didn't get their memories erased because they joined willingly or the few that were lucky that the machine made a screw-up, had all of his memories erased. But he had learned quickly that like any other chemical effect, and anything else in the world, it didn't last forever.

He had been recovering bits and pieces of his memory for a while now: How he broke his leg when he was 4, how he almost never went outside after words, and how he had a female friend that visited him often. He didn't remember the girls name, or what she looked like, but she remembered it was a girl, and that she sweet. Very sweet.

Going through his rather short memory lane, he almost didn't notice the girl standing by a small stream, a hand placed carefully on the tree next to her as she looked down, almost as if she was scared that she would fall in if her hand wasn't there.

The girl had light blue hair, pulled up in two cylinders at either side, but two streams of hair in the front were still loose. On her body she wore a pure white oriental kimono with a dark red obi and an odd design printed on the bottom of her sleeve that was also a light blue.

Topaz was about to say something to the girl, but she turned around to look at him before he could, revealing the mask hanging from one of her buns that looked like it belonged on a Froslass's faces.

"Do you need something?" she asked, her face blank of any expression.

Topaz remained silent, so the Froslass morph turned back to the stream.

"You don't remember me, do you?"

"Little bits and pieces of you, but that's it."

"I figured" she shook her head "I can't believe they got you too Jared."

"Topaz."

"Is that what they named you?"

"No, that's what I named myself. They copied the idea."

The girl shook her head again, turning back to Topaz.

"What do you remember of me?"

"You were nice," Topaz sighed, "But apparently the time has changed you."

"No, the Org changed me. The brainwashing screwed up: instead of leaving me with no memories, it left me with no emotions," she sighed, "You're lucky that it only took you're memories."

"No," Topaz shook his head, "Emotions are useless if you don't have the memories to go behind them. And you're not constantly trying to re-earth the life they buried, and besides," he gave a small smile, "Nothing lasts forever."

She blinked, then nodded, "You're right," she took a step forward, "Do you remember my name?"

"No."

"It's Farleen."

Topaz looked away for a little bit, then his eyes set on Farleen again.

"Farleen? I have a question"

"Ask away."

"Were. . .Were we in love?"

"Yes" Farleen nodded.

Topaz walked up to her, then wrapped his arms around her chest loosely and his head slowly fell on one of her shoulders, "I want to help you get your emotions back."

Farleen wasn't sure what had happened. But just for a second, she could feel her heart swell up a little, but then it quickly passed.

* * *

"So Topaz was obsessed with his past?" May blinked.

"Yeah, sometimes he'd leave months at a time without telling us, then come back a little wiser. And sometimes, when he was really mad, he'd say he couldn't wait for his life to be back to normal so he didn't have to travel with us ever again," Emerald sighed.

"Then why'd he stay with you?"

"Safety in numbers. If he stayed with us, he'd have a better chance of not getting caught."

"I don't think so. . ." Aquaramine muttered as she looked away from the other two pokemorphs.

"What?" Emerald turned to Aquaramine.

"I don't think Topaz is really like that. . ." Aquaramine shook her head.

"Then what do you think he's really like?" Emerald raised an eyebrow.

"I think he just wants to find his past so he isn't constantly plagued by that feeling of deja vu when traveling. . ."

"Pft, yeah right. I don't get that feeling," Emerald rolled her eyes.

"That's because you don't care about your past!" Aquaramine yelled, "At least Topaz has the courage to hunt it down instead of cowering away from it and pretending it isn't there so you don't get hurt!" a few seconds afterwards, she blinked, then broke into a run..

"Aquaramine!" May yelled, running after her, then stopping when she noticed Emerald wasn't doing anything, "Why aren't you going after her?"

"She's fine, she can handle herself," Emerald sighed, "It's not like she hasn't done this before."

"Oh, and so you're going to just let her run off this close to the Org's base?" May raised an eyebrow, "Pokemorph Hunters are _crawling_ around here! I'm not letting her become like my sister!" and with that, she ran in the direction Aquaramine had ran.

Emerald froze, mulling over what she had just done. She had just insulted her two best friends, her friends that had gotten her through everything since they had escaped from the Org. And now, it took her a girl she barely knew for a couple days to make herself aware of this.

"Damnit, why am I such a retard?" she grumbled, then ran after May.

* * *

Aquaramine didn't care where she went; all she wanted to do was get away. It wasn't hard to tell that Emerald secretly hated Topaz, and she knew Emerald would probably hate her for taking siding with Topaz.

And she didn't want them to see her crying. She hated crying, and she always got so frustrated with herself when she cried, and being frustrated just made her cry even more.

Finally, she just sat down, back resting against a rather large tree trunk as she just sat and cried. It was truly all she could do, and she felt so worthless for it.

She brought her hand to her chest and wrapped it around the necklace that had an aquamarine studded in the middle of the pendent hanging off it. Emerald had found the necklaces at one point, her's, Emerald's, and Topaz's. It was after they had escaped, she knew for certain, but it was before they had names for themselves. None of the three morphs had thought of a name for themselves while in the Org, and Emerald had recognized the gems, so Topaz named himself Topaz, and Emerald and Aquaramine had followed in suit. Of course, Aquaramine adjusted her name a little, but it didn't actually matter.

Aquaramine held the pendant tight, and started imagining what Topaz was doing right now. He was probably walking along with that girl, happy that he had found a lost love.

But, for some reason, it made her happy thinking that Topaz was happy, she wasn't sure why.

"You lost little morph?" Aquaramine jumped up and looked to her side to see a Cacturne morph.

"No," Aquaramine hardened her face, but it was hard to do so with tear streaks all over her face.

"Well, that's new. Why would a morph like you be so close to the Organization Infinite's base?" He smiled, but there was no happiness in that smile, only cruelty.

Aquaramine slowly backed away, and the Cacturne morph kept inching towards her.

"What's wrong, afraid?" the Cacturne morph smiled, "You won't have anything to cry about once you're memories are wiped."

Aquaramine bit her lower lip, then quickly yelled, "Mud Bomb!" firing a ball of mud at the morph's face, then quickly escaping in the direction of where she came from.

"Damnit," He wiped the mud from his eyes, then started chasing after her. As soon as the Gastrodon morph noticed the Cacturne morph giving chase, she quickly screamed.

"Emerald!"

* * *

"Damnit, where did she go?" Emerald said between clenched teeth as both her and May ran.

"I don't know. For someone as colorful as her, she sure is hard to find in a forest," the Ariados morph sighed, looking around as she ran.

"God, this is stupid," Emerald sighed with her, "I remember a time when we just all got together, and now this shit happens. . ."

"It's my fault," May looked away, "If I hadn't accepted your guy's help-"

"No, it's fine," Emerald shook her head, "I think traveling with you got us more pros then cons," she smiled at May, and May smiled back.

"Emerald!" both girls stopped as they heard a distant scream, and Emerald's face paled.

"Oh my Arcreus that's Aquaramine!" Emerald made a mad dash towards where the scream came from, May following close behind.

"Are you sure?" May asked.

"Without a doubt!"

Then, Emerald suddenly stopped, making May almost run into her as the Grovyle morph looked down, her eyes wide in fear.

"What is it?" May asked, then looked down at the ground. On the forest floor, a necklace laid as if it had been thrown down in haste, the pendant caked with dirt, but the aquamarine on it still shone brightly.

"That's. . .That's Aquaramine's necklace."


	10. Chapter 10

"Are you sure?" May asked.

"Of course!" Emerald pulled out a necklace from under her tank-top. The pendant hanging off it was the same exact design, except it had an Emerald studded in it, "Aquaramine, Topaz, and I all the same exact necklaces with our stones. That's how we got our names! We found them when. . .we first met up" the Grovyle morph looked away "Before all this shit happened"

"Oh. . ." May sighed, looking towards the general direction of the Org, then her eyes lit up, "That's perfect!"

"What?" Emerald asked.

"I don't know why I'm remembering this now, but I remember we were kept in cages before they took us to be transformed and brainwashed! If it's the same as it was before, then I think my sister and my friend plus Aquaramine should be there."

"Do you remember where it is?" Emerald asked eagerly.

"No exactly, but I do remember going up two flights of stairs, so it should be on the top floor."

"Great, that's always the easiest floor to get too!"

"What's the hardest?" May asked curiously.

"Middle floors and underground floors. You just can't just go through a window or ceiling in those," the Grovyle morph sighed.

May looked back towards the general direction of the Org, then back to Emerald as she was picking up Aquaramine's necklace and letting it hang down with her own necklace, "Come on, we should probably start scouting the place if we want to get there before they've brainwash them all."

"Yeah" Emerald nodded, and both of them started running.

* * *

"This isn't working."

"Farleen. . ."

"I can't do this anymore."

"You don't just regain your emotions in a day."

"You can't find love in a day either."

"I'm not expecting you to love me back," Topaz sighed, "Besides, I already know."

"Know what?"

"About you."

Farleen looked away, "You remembered?"

"Yeah."

"I wanted to be her. She was so lucky. She was pretty, rich. . .and she had you."

"But then she died," Topaz shook his head, letting his hand run through the crystal clear water of the stream, "And you. . .you were the only person who tried to get me back on my feet. The rest just let me mourn, convinced it was just a phase."

"But I knew you, like I do now," Farleen concentrated her gaze on the stream.

"And. . .it's not about my past life anymore. I want to help you, like you helped me."

Farleen remained silent, then got up, "Repaying the favor then?"

Topaz got up as well, "Yeah, it's only fair."

"I don't think you'll be able to help much. . ."

"Yeah, but I can tell you something," Topaz turned to her, "Sure, I've gotten some of my memories by chance, or just by seeing something, but I've only gotten this far because I've tried. You got to try."

"What if I'm content with being emotionless?"

"You aren't."

"How do you know?"

"You told me last night, remember?"

Farleen remained silent as Topaz looked away for a moment, then turned back to her.

"Do you want to come with me?"

"You're leaving?" Farleen questioned.

"My friends. . .I don't know, but I just get this gut feeling whenever they get in trouble, and I don't want to be living with the fact that they're going to start going after me as pokemorph hunters. . ."

"They're at the Org?"

"A girl that helped us asked us to help her, and that was to get her sister and friend out of the Org," Topaz held out his hand, "Come on, you look like you need a change of scenery."

Farleen lifted her hand a little, then turned away, "They won't like me."

"It never hurts to try," The Absol morph smiled.

Farleen sighed, then lifted her hand again and placed it in his.

"I'm blaming you if anything happens."

"Is that contempt I'm feeling?"

* * *

April wasn't exactly pleased.

Not only had she been stuck in this tiny cage for forever, but the new girl that had just been placed on top of Lucas's cage had been crying for the past 2 hours, and wouldn't stop. She could feel Lucas's discomfort even without seeing him, but she wasn't sure if he was going to do anything.

Then, she could hear Lucas shift to the front of the cage.

"Are. . .Are you okay?" He asked cautiously.

"Yeah. . .Just frustrated with myself," the girl said in a meek voice, "And not just with getting captured."

"Frustration isn't exactly the healthiest thing in the world," April sighed.

"Yeah. . .I know," the girl sighed, "It's just, when I cry, I get frustrated. And when I get frustrated, I cry even more. It's a. . .vicious cycle."

"I. . .see," April could hear Lucas sigh a well, "A-April. Do you think. . . ?" he trailed off before he could complete his sentence.

"Most likely not," April stated.

"But-"

"We don't even know if she's still alive, even though my idiot sister has gotten through worse stuff and come back alive."

The girl remained silent through all this, but upon hearing April's last statement, she suddenly decided to speak back up again.

"One of the girls I was traveling with. . .she. . .she said her sister always called her an idiot."

April froze.

"She didn't happen to be an Ariados morph named May, did she?" The Xatu morph asked.

"Uh. . .yeah. . .she did. . ."

"May's still alive," Lucas gasped, "We still have a chance!"

The girl giggled a little.

"What's so funny?" The Kabuto morph asked curiously.

"Nothing. . .it's just kinda ironic"

"What is?" April asked.

"Well, you guys are May's sister and friend, right?"

"Yeah. . ."

"Well. . .me, my friends, and her were on our way here to save you when I got captured," The girl sniffed a little upon speaking the word 'captured'.

"Really?" Lucas asked.

"Yep."

"What's your name?"

"Huh? Oh. . .it's Aquaramine. You guys are. . .Lucas and April, right?"

"How did you know?"

Aquaramine smiled, "May wouldn't stop talking about you two."

"Well well well, if it isn't the East Gastrodon brat and the other morphs Tengu got," All three of the morphs turned to see a Cacturne morph, Zeek, smiling, "Looks like you finally calmed down."

Aquaramine shifted back in her cage, pressing herself against the back wall as much as possible.

"Oh come on now, I won't bite," he smiled, "Unless, of course, your very defiant like that Ariados morph Tengu and Aaron couldn't get. I never did like the defiant girls," his smile faded into a cruel smirk.

"My sister isn't defiant," April sighed, "Just stupid."

"My my, degrading your sister, are we?" Zeek looked down into April's cage.

"No, simply stating the facts, which my sister can never seem to get her head around."

"Too bad attacks simply dissolve in that cage of yours, or I might hit you right there for being a smart alec," Zeek smiled brightly at April, then looked back up at Aquaramine, "Now, where were we? Oh, yes. Well, you see, I have a deal to propose," he fingered the lock that was keeping the cage shut.

Aquaramine only stared at him, terrified.

"You see, I do like my face, and I don't like it getting dirty. So, I though maybe I could offer some forgiveness before you guys are brainwashed again and join our ranks."

"Don't listen to him!" Lucas yelled, but Zeek kicked the cage cover in an attempt to shut him up.

"Because, well, I've always been attracted to shy girls," he crushed the lock in his grip, opening up the cage, "So, if you follow me, this'll be over in a flash," he offered a hand to her.

Then, a hand tapped him on the shoulder, and he turned around.


	11. Chapter 11

Zeek didn't have time to see the person behind him, for he was instantly knocked a little to the side by a punch in the cheek.

What he didn't expect, however, was to be knocked completely to the ground and feel someone's body weight on top of him.

And then, after that, he wasn't sure what he felt.

"Stop Emerald!" Aquaramine screamed, "You're going to kill him!"

"With good reason!"

"I don't care! He's still just a person!"

Emerald looked at Aquaramine, then the unconscious Zeek under her, then to Aquaramine again, and sighed.

"Sorry. . ." Emerald stepped up to her cage, helping her down, "I guess I just got- oof!" she nearly fell over as Aquaramine hugged her as soon as her feet touched the ground.

"I'm so sorry Emerald! I never should have wandered off!"

"No, it's my fault," Emerald shook her head, "I never should have said that stuff about Topaz, and I should have gone after you when you ran off."

Their moment was broken when they both heard an impatient cough, and looked down to see April and Lucas.

"I know you're having a sweet moment and all, but we'd like to get out of here too, and quickly while we're at it, considering that Aquaramine. . .well. . .screamed."

"Sorry" Aquaramine smiled nervously as Emerald squatted down to Lucas's cage examining the lock.

"What are you two doing out?" all the awake morphs turned sharply to see a human guard standing there with his gun raised.

"Umm. . .well" Emerald slowly got up, "You see. . .Look! There's a naked Lopunny morph behind you!"

"What?" The guard turned around, and May, who apparently was on the ceiling this entire time, fell on him and hit the back of his head, rendering him unconscious too.

"Furry," May spat on the guard, then smiled at Emerald, "Need a little help with those?"

"Yeah," Emerald nodded, and May squatted down at April's cage.

"Took you long enough," April sighed.

"I could of taken longer if you wanted me too," May grinned, fiddling at the lock with a needle. Finally, it clicked, and May opened the cage, and stepped back to let April out. The Xatu morph stepped out, stood up, and nearly swayed before grabbing a nearby cage for support.

"Not the best idea to suddenly stand after a while of just sitting in a way too small cage. . ." April sighed, still hanging on to the cage as Emerald was able to open Lucas's cage, letting him out as well. Finally, April let go of the cage, and looked May up and down.

"How did you manage to barely get hurt when an entire wall collapsed on you?" April raised an eyebrow.

"Well. . .I did break my arm, but Aquaramine healed it up enough to not need that stupid cast anymore," May nodded, looking back at Aquaramine as she mentioned her. But then, something caught her eye past her.

"Oh my fucking Arcreus. . ."May groaned, and all of the morphs turned to where she was looking.

"Surprise surprise, looks like you really did get out from under there," Aaron raised an eyebrow as he walked causally towards them, one hand on the hilt of the sword resting on his back, "Looks like you really are lucky."

"Unfortunately, your luck ends here," the group of morphs turned to the opposite side, only to see Tengu walking towards them as well.

"Well, I certainly wasn't expecting this," the Ariados morph grinned as the girls backed up against each other, Lucas in the middle.

"Don't tell me you arranged the welcoming party this time," Emerald sighed.

"What exactly happened?" April turned to May.

"We'll tell you when we get out of here," Aquaramine turned to April and smiled, then turned back to Tengu.

"You might as well get it out now, because there won't be another time," Tengu held up the leaf-fans in his hand, then yelled, "Gust!" as he swiped them in the air. Wind materialized where the fans had swept, and heading at high-speeds towards the party.

"Surf!" Aquaramine raised her hand, and a large wave (large for the size of the hallway that is) came crashing towards Tengu. It cancelled most of the wind, but some still got through, giving the group of morphs some cuts.

May examined her damage real quick, then noticed Aaron wasn't doing anything.

"What? Just going to stand there all day and let your partner do the work?" May sneered, and Aaron remained emotionless.

"I will fight when I see that I'm most benefiting," he stated flatly.

"Sheesh, don't be like my sister now," April elbowed May hard in the side right after she was done speaking.

Once the wave had gone by on the other side, Aquaramine and Emerald could see Tengu again, and the wave had only made him very wet, and very annoyed.

"You know Shrifty's are grass type, right?" Tengu raised an eyebrow.

"Of course, but there isn't much you can do with wet leaves," Aquaramine smiled, and Emerald and her exchanged quick high-fives.

"You're right," Shrifty smiled, raising his arms horizontal to his side and dropping the leaves. Soon, new, non-soaked ones appeared in their place.

"Cheater," Emerald grumbled.

"Leaf blade!" he threw the leaves, with a bunch more following them in their wake.

"Aquaramine!" Emerald screamed, knocking Aquaramine down so the leaves wouldn't hit her, and accidentally taking herself right with her, leaving Lucas wide open.

It didn't take very long for May to notice, but as soon as she did, May kneeled down and hugged him so her back was facing Tengu and the oncoming leaves. She waited for the sting of the leaves to come, but it never came. When she turned around, all she saw was the backside of Aaron, and his sword in front of him.

"A-Aaron?" Tengu took a step back, stunned, "But. . .you're brother. . .and. . ." he trailed off.

"I'll tell you now Ariados morph. I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing this for my little brother."

"Little brother. . . ?" Lucas's looked confused, then his eyes widened, "Aaron!" he escaped May's grasp to hug his new-found older brother, "I thought you were dead!"

"I'll explain everything later. Right now, we're getting out of here," Aaron nodded, looking straight at Tengu, "Go ahead, attack us. I don't mind. Especially since they have your fiancé and all."

"I don't want to attack you Aaron, not after everything before this."

"Do you think that matters now?" Aaron chuckled, "We're enemies now, and I'm finally able to get out of this wretched place," he glanced behind him, then looked back at Tengu ",You guys go, I'll handle him."

"No!" Lucas hugged him tighter, "I'm not leaving you after I just found you!"

"I'm not leaving if Lucas isn't leaving," May shook her head.

"We're staying," Emerald and Aquaramine said simultaneously.

"No way in hell I'm going to try to escape alone," April sighed.

"If you insist," Aaron grumbled, picking up his sword and sticking it into the ground beside him.

"I'm not letting any of you get away," Tengu's eyes narrowed, "Not with Rene's life at stake," he let him arms go out horizontally again. This time, leaves started to come out of nowhere, more and more encircling him until he was nearly covered, until one of his hands shot forward.

"Leaf Storm!"

"Oh fucking hell. . ." May grimaced as the swarm of leaves came towards them, then everyone resumed their previous positions, waiting for the impact.

Except it never came.

Everyone looked up to see Aaron standing in front of them all, a greenish barrier in front of him and a giant pile of leaves in front of that.

"Tengu. . ." Aaron shook his head as the green barrier dissipated, "You've always been too trusting of a person."

"What do you-" Tengu asked, but got cut off as Aaron was suddenly right next to him, and his sword in his stomach.

"Oh. . .Oh god," Aquaramine covered her mouth as all of them watched as Tengu hit the floor hard, blood flowing from his rather large wound.

"You can keep it," Aaron took one last look at Tengu, then walked away, "Now's not the time to be fainting at the sight of blood though. . .We go more company"

"Again?" Emerald sighed, then looked back behind Aaron, "Oh. . .shit."

On either side of the two, there was a giant horde of pokemorphs, and they didn't look to happy.

"Let me guess: you won't be able to put up another barrier," April sighed as Aaron rejoined the group, Lucas instantly darting to his side.

"No, still needs time to recharge," Aaron shook his head.

"Well, looks like we're screwed," May smiled, and both sides started running towards them. Then, their view of the oncoming mob was instantly blocked by ice walls on either side.

"What the. . ." Emerald looked confused, then looked up, "Topaz! Glad you could make it!"

"Glad I could too," Topaz smiled as he looked down through the hole in the ceiling, Farleen next to him. "Hope you guys can jump, 'cause I don't have any rope handy."

"Well, if you had gotten any, you probably would have made it here _after_ we got attacked by the mob," April nodded, then the group turned their attention to the walls, where they could hear noises on either side.

"I don't think the walls going to hold for much longer. . ." Lucas blinked.

"Me neither, come on," May smiled, and all of them nodded.

* * *

"Well. . .Oyeski isn't going to be too happy about this," Luna sighed as she watched a couple pokemorphs sweep up the last remaining bits of ice.

"You can't blame him," Eleven shook his head, "3 pokemorphs that were captured escaped, along with Aaron, and 4 pokemorphs we could have recaptured if we had done a better job."

"God, that's a lot," Luna turned to Eleven, "What about Tengu?"

"They say he's doing okay, and that they were able to remove the sword successfully. He's only regained conscious once, and only said he wanted to keep the sword before slipping back," Eleven said as he read through some papers in his hand.

"Zeek?"

"He's fine, but he says he doesn't even remember walking into the pokemorph holding areas."

Luna sighed, "This is why it's the stupidest idea in the world to brainwash serial murderers and keep them here."

"Well, he's better here than out there," The brown-haired hunter shrugged.

"That's -" She was cut off by a sudden pain in her chest, buckling over as she had her hand over the point of pain.

"Luna? Are you okay?" Eleven asked frantically.

"Yeah. . .I'm fine," Luna said softly as she slowly stood up straight again, "I've just been having a lot of pains in my chest lately. . ."

Eleven frowned, "You should probably go see one of the doctors. . ."

"I told you, I'm fine," Luna shook her head, "Besides, I have paperwork to-" she buckled again as the pain came back.

"Come on, I'll do the paperwork for you and escort you to the doctor," Eleven sighed, scooping her up into his arms.

"Hey! Put me down! I can walk you know!"

"Yeah, but its better safe than sorry," he smiled, and the green-haired hunter simply grumbled.


	12. Chapter 12

"I still think Aaron should go first. He has the most explaining to do," May grumbled.

"Shush sister, we're trying to go in chronological order here to not completely confuse anyone," April sighed, then looked at everyone else. All of the pokemorphs in the group, which included April, May, Lucas, Aaron, Emerald, Aquaramine, Topaz, and Farleen, were in a somewhat of a makeshift circle in a rather small clearing of the woods.

"Fiiiiine. . ." May rolled her eyes, then blinked, "Wait. . .doesn't that mean Emerald and the others have to go first?"

April remained silent, then glared at her.

"Okay! Okay! I'll go first," May sighed, "So. . .after I got a wall to so nicely crumble on me and break my arm thanks to Aaron over there, I guess I got dug out after a while. They only kept me in the hospital enough to get a cast on my arm, then sent to this weird place where they wanted to ask me some questions. Of course, we didn't even get past the first because after I told him I didn't have a last name, he got frustrated and sent me to this room where Aquaramine and Emerald were as well. . .

"Thanks to their help, we were able to escape from the place, but were greeted by some hired guns from the Org. We might have not made it past those guys except Topaz came in his usual Absol duty to warn everyone of danger, which was a giant tidal wave. We were all able to get high enough in time, but we didn't know, nor care, about the other people. They thanked me for getting them out, and I asked them to come along and help me get you two out," she looked at Lucas and April, "They agreed, and that was that"

"That's it?" April raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean 'that's it'?" it was May's turn to glare now, and Topaz coughed.

"Anyways," Topaz continued, "After we started heading towards the Org's base, I though I saw this girl who looked strangely familiar. I didn't want to worry anyone so I decided to ignore it, but I saw her again and decided to follow her. Of course, Aquaramine was still up, and we had. . .a. . .conversation of sorts before I went towards where I saw the girl, which is where I found her," he gestured slightly to Farleen. "I mistook her for someone else in past, who was my old lover that had died, and she went with it."

Farleen took over this time, "I told him about my. . .problem with my emotions and stuff and he said he'd helped me. Though the next day, he remembered I was actually the friend that got him through the tough time when his lover died. Of course, being him, he still agreed to help me with my emotions, but then felt like you guys were in trouble and asked me to come along, which. . .I guess I agreed to, which is why I'm here," Farleen looked over at Topaz.

"See? Tt wasn't that bad," April looked over at May, but May simply grimaced, then everyone looked over at Aaron, who looked over at Lucas.

". . .I think it was when he was only. . .5 or so. I was outside playing with him and our puppy. . .till I thought I smelled smoke. I didn't want to worry Lucas, so I ran inside, and found smoke coming out of my parent's room. I went inside their room only to find them engulfed in flames. I tried to wake them, but they were already dead. . ." he shook his head, "I didn't even notice the flames burning me as I stared at their bodies.

"Then I saw a figure at the doorway. I couldn't make him out before he punched me in the gut with such force that he left me crippled on the floor of the burning room, which was spreading like wildfire to the rest of the house. . .I guess I eventually passed out from the smoke. When I woke up, I found myself in the Organization Infinite's labs. They told me that a hunter found me, and the only way to save me was to turn me into a pokemorph. By the time I had recovered enough to start working for Oyeski, many people started thinking that Oyeski had brought me from the dead, and many people also started to think of me as a killing machine. I guess I just kind of went with it for a while, because I wasn't the fondest of the people I worked with

"Eventually, I started learning things I shouldn't have been learning: about Oyeski, about his true ambitions, about how everything the scientists told me was really a lie, but especially about Oyeski. Right before the Great Escape, they took Lucas and started threatening to kill him if I didn't keep quiet and keep working for them. I would have escaped with the rest of the pokemorphs if I wasn't too worried about my brother, and actually helped the other loyal pokemorph try to keep them from escaping. Even though I helped, they wouldn't let me see my brother anymore. I guess I just never put 2 and 2 together and figured that you escaped during the Great Escape," he turned to Lucas, patting him on the head.

"But Aaron, how did you not get any burns?" Lucas asked curiously, and Aaron gave a tiny smile.

"Who says I didn't?" he said as he lifted his mask a little, revealing horribly disfigured skin that the mask had been covering, "The scientists at the Org said that I was lucky to keep my entire body and my eyes."

"So. . .What exactly was this thing you learned about Oyeski that freaked them out enough to threaten to kill your brother?" Emerald asked.

"He's a pokemorph."

Silence.

"Really?" Emerald blinked.

"There's no way. . .Oyeski's a pokemorph?" Aquaramine gasped.

"Then why is he so intent on turning us into pokemorphs and all that other cruel stuff. . .?" Farleen trailed off.

"I wouldn't know," Aaron shook his head, "Only Tengu would know that sort of thing"

"Tengu?" April asked.

"Yeah. He escaped in the Great Escape, but came back as an undercover government agent with another woman. They fell in love during the mission, got engaged, and almost escaped before Tengu was put in the same situation as me. . ."

"Work for them and keep silent or else they would kill her?" Topaz asked.

"Exactly," Aaron nodded.

"Then, why did you stab Tengu?" April asked.

"I knew he wouldn't even put up a chase if I left with you guys, because he viewed me as a friend, and then they'd definitely kill his fiancé. So, I figured if I stabbed him, they probably wouldn't kill her."

"Except now he's probably going to hunt you down like a mad-dog, which will also include us since we're with you," May sighed.

"More like, he'll actually do his job so they don't kill his fiancé."

"So. . .what were you guys planning on doing after you got those three out?" Farleen gestured to April, Lucas, and Aquaramine.

Silence.

"Well. . .I was actually going to go back to Lugia's headquarters up in Goldenrod to report. She's probably worried sick about me by now. . ." Aquaramine sighed.

"I'd like to go too," Aaron turned to Aquaramine and nodded, "It'd probably be safer for Lucas to stay there then continue traveling around."

"But. . .I like traveling around!" Lucas protested.

"And I like you right here," Aaron smiled at him.

"Are you guys going with Aquaramine too?" May asked as she looked at Emerald, then Topaz.

"Of course. Leaving her alone is like. . .the stupidest thing ever," Emerald sighed.

The Ariados morph looked at her sister.

"Absolutely not," April said flatly

"Oh come on, why?"

"Taking sides it probably the worst thing you could ever do in a war. I prefer to stay neutral at whatever cost."

"You know. . .uh. . .Lugia doesn't mind just giving shelter to pokemorphs. She doesn't care if you share her beliefs. . .or not," Aquaramine looked down.

"Please?" May asked in the sweetest voice she could muster.

April sighed, "Fine. I'll go."

"Yay! The group stays complete!" May cheered.

"You guys ready then?" Emerald looked around.

"Whenever you guys are," the Larion morph nodded again.

* * *

Tengu couldn't quite remember much. He remembered the escape, the battle. . .Aaron stabbing him? No. . .it couldn't be true, could it? He wasn't sure anymore, he just wasn't sure of anything anymore, except that it hurt. . .everything hurt.

His eyes fluttered open to greet the ceiling. It was white, almost everything in this room was white, but on one side of his bed, there was a glass wall. He turned his head slowly to that side to see a woman behind it, a brunette, dozing in a chair that was pulled up as close to the wall as possible.

"Re. . .ne?" Tengu asked softly, and the girl jerked a little, surprised to hear her name. She looked up, then smiled when she saw Tengu, laying on the hospital bed on the other side of the wall.

"Tengu. You're fine, right?" she asked, smiling.

". . .Yes" Tengu nodded slightly.

"There isn't too much pain, is there? I could ask a doctor for more morphine if you'd like."

"No. . .I'm fine," Tengu lied. He was in a lot of pain, but he didn't want to show Rene that, and the morphine would probably put him to sleep again, which he couldn't bear: this was the first time he had seen Rene in weeks.

"That's good," she smiled again, but it quickly faded away, "It. . .It must have been really painful. You always told me Aaron was the only person here who you could consider a friend," she took a glance at the sword that lay near is bed, Aaron's sword.

". . .It did happen then," Tengu closed his eyes for a little, then opened it up again, "I don't know what to. . .think anymore Rene. The only things I'm sure of anymore is. . .that I love you and. . .I want to get us both out of here as soon as I can."

"Why did you want to keep that sword then?" Rene cocked her head, curious.

"For now. . .I just want to think of him. . .as dead. I don't want to go through the complicated process of betrayal. . and revenge. Right now, I. . .I just want to get out of here," Tengu raised his hand slowly until it touched the glass wall.

Rene smiled again, then placed her hand on her side of the wall where Tengu's was on the other side, "I'll be waiting for you, Prince Charming."


	13. Chapter 13

"I'm still skeptical about this. . ." April sighed.

"About what? Us going to Lugia's faction or us stopping in town because there just so happened to be a Pokemon Festival today where everyone is dressed up as pokemon so we conveniently blend in?" May grinned as she asked.

"Both."

"Aw, come on. Stop worrying and enjoy yourself for a change!"

"The only time I remember enjoying myself is when I was surrounded by peace and quiet," the Xatu morph sighed.

"You're such a party pooper!"

"If I wasn't, we'd probably be dead by now."

"Well- Oh! Dango!" May rushed over to the stand, leaving April to sigh to herself. Bored and not wanting to follow her sister, she looked around, soon spotting Farleen and Topaz walking through the crowd hand in hand. As she watched, she didn't even notice May walk back up next to her, staring at the same sight April was.

"They're a cute couple, though it's probably pretty tough for Aquaramine."

"Aquaramine?" April raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Aquaramine had a thing for Topaz. She thought it was pretty well hidden but it was clear as day even for me. Topaz didn't seem to notice though," May shrugged.

"Boys have been known to be oblivious."

"Since when do **you** give dating advice?" The Ariados morph asked as she raised an eyebrow, just as Emerald ran up to her.

"May! May! They have Takoyaki over there!" Emerald was jumping up and down in excitement.

"What? Really?" May gasped, "No way!"

"You guys confuse me," April shook her head.

"Well, I haven't had a piece of real food for years. Excuse me for getting excited over food," May stuck her tongue out at her, then ran off with Emerald. April sighed again, then nestled herself on the side of the street, watching the people come and go as she tried to pick apart the normal humans from the pokemorphs.

"Fancy meeting you here."

April frowned at the voice that came from behind her, but didn't bother turning around to see who it was.

"I thought I made it clear already that I didn't want to even see a drop of your existence again," April stated flatly.

"People change, April, and I wanted to give you the offer again. You **are** the person who helped me the most," the voice continued.

"Well I haven't, Otto, and neither has my opinion," she sighed, "Besides, the future also changes, and the list I gave you may not be true anymore."

"Then what if I found a way where our dream could come true without us having to kill your sister? What then?"

"My mind wouldn't change."

"I think we both know that isn't true," Otto shook his head, smiling, "Well, if you do ever change your mind, you know where to find me," he turned around, disappearing into the shadows of the forest.

* * *

Aquaramine knew it was selfish of her, really selfish, but she couldn't help feeling like her heart had turned into a rock and fell to the bottom of her stomach.

She sighed as she watched people pass by, her eyes betraying her and always focusing on the couples that walked by, holding hands, chatting, smiling, doing everything she wished she could do.

All she cold do was sit on this bench and watch people pass by, and feel like she was the most worthless person in the world.

"Spot's not taken, is it?" Aquaramine looked up to see a boy with short blonde hair and a white headband look down at her, smiling. He was wearing a hooded yellow jacket with brown spots and black pants with a face on the back.

"N-no," Aquaramine shook her head, and the boy took a seat next to her on the bench.

"You seem down. . ." he frowned as he looked over at her.

"It's. . . It's nothing," Aquaramine averted his gaze, looking down at the ground.

"Sometimes it's good to confide in strangers."

The Gastrodon morph sighed, "I know I'm just being really selfish, but. . .t-there's this guy that I've been traveling with for a while, and. . .I really like him, but he's just found his long lost love and now they walk around and hold hands. . .and. . .and it makes me feel like I'm such a. . .loser because I didn't act fast enough. . ."

"Well. . .I think maybe. . .if. . .if your friend didn't even notice that you liked him for all that time, maybe he didn't really see. Or, maybe he did see, but didn't want to get involved with you because he knew it would blow up and your relationship would never be the same again. . ." the boy bit his lip, "I'm just saying though. . .it's probably not true and. . ."

"No. . .thanks," Aquaramine gave him a tiny smile.

"R-really?" he blushed a little, "I didn't really do anything. . ."

"Hey, Matt, we better leave soon so we can get to Goldenrod before the sun sets," both teens turned to see a young man with dark blue messy hair that was mainly shorted and spiked except for a long strand that fell down his back with a yellow star shaped connected to it, and blue ears that were colored yellow on the inside somehow managed to stick out despite all the hair. He wore a dark blue jacket with three yellow belts on each arm that zipped only at the top, revealing the lighter blue shirt he wore underneath, along with the dark blue pants he wore.

"Right, sorry Light," Matt smiled nervously as he got up.

"Why are you guys going to Goldenrod City?" Aquaramine cocked her head.

"Well, you see. . ." the blonde haired boy trailed off as he examined the Gastrodon morph again, "You're name doesn't happen to be Aquaramine, does it?"

"Was Lugia worrying about me?"

"That's an understatement. She has half of her morphs that aren't busy looking for you," Light rolled his eyes, "What happened anyways?"

". . .A lot of things," Aquaramine smiled ,"And all of them including not being able to contact Lugia, especially after I had to destroy my contact orb after I got taken in for questioning by the police. . ."

"For what?"

"Well, let's just say a poor building we passed finally met it's match. . ."

"You can borrow my orb if you'd like," Matt smiled, producing a small light blue orb. Bowing her head in thanks, Aquaramine took the orb.

". . .Um. . .Lugia? Rain? Are you there?" she asked nervously while looking at the orb as it started to glow.

"Who is this?" a voice emitted through the orb

"It's. . .um. . .It's Aquaramine."

Silence.

"Really?" the voice gasped, then something along the lines of 'Lugia! It's Aquaramine!' to someone away from the contact orb.

"Hello?" another voice came on.

"Lugia?"

"Aquaramine! No way! Why didn't you contact earlier?"

"I had to. . .had to destroy my contact orb after the police brought me in."

"Why did the police bring you in?"

". . .Long story."

Lugia laughed, "Just come back soon, okay?"

"I was actually in the process of doing that."

"See you soon! You too Matt!" the orb faded.

"How the hell did she know you were there?" Light asked.

"Well, it is _my_ contact orb. . ." Matt sighed.

"Lugia just kinda surprises people a lot," Aquaramine laughed softly.

"So, you said you were heading towards Lugia's base?" the Luxray morph raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, we just stopped here to rest. . ."

". . .How many is 'we'?"

"Ummmm. . .about that. . ."

* * *

"See, told you it was good," Emerald nodded.

"You don't need to say it twice!" May sighed dreamily as her and Emerald walked among the regular people touring the fair.

"This is going to suck when we have go back to edible plants" the Grovyle morph laughed.

"Yeah, but it's fine to treat ourselves once in a while, and an opportunity like that for us is few and far between," the Ariados morph nodded, then stopped, as if frozen in fear.

"Something wrong May?" Emerald asked, but May didn't have time to answer before the thing she was looking at noticed her.

Not to far ahead of them in the crow where Luna and Eleven, dressed as a Mismagius and a Farfetch'd respectively, and both were walking towards them.

"Didn't expect to see you so soon after what happened at the Org. You guys should seriously think more about lying low while they still remember you," Luna smiled at her.

"Thanks for the tip. I'll make sure to follow it now," May smiled back.

"Too bad we're only here to analyze how many pokemorphs will be in this area for a day or two, or I'd haul your ass back right here, right now."

"Yeah, too bad, because I have a really big urge to kick your ass too."

"And pigs will fly."

May paused for a little.

"How's Tengu?"

"Doing better, doesn't help that you turned Aaron traitor on us."

"**I** turned him traitor? He decided on his own accord after he found Oyeski was lying about his little brother," The Ariados morph laughed.

"His little brother? What do you mean? We had him on secure confinement!"

"That wasn't his brother."

"Then. . .who. . . ?" Eleven blinked.

"That, my friend, is our secret," the Grovyle morph smiled.

"Mainly because we're starting to kinda like him and we don't want you to take him back," May added, "And telling you who his brother was would be an unfair advantage for you guys."

"It wouldn't matter, because we'd find out anyways," Luna smiled, "Dr. Oyeski has his connections."

"Dr. Oyeski is also a traitor."

"To who?"

"To our race. . .or. . .his race I should say," May smiled back, "Come on, we need to get out of here," she turned around and walked away, Emerald following close behind.

"What the hell does that mean?" the hunter blinked.

". . .I have a feeling we will find out soon," Eleven sighed.


End file.
